Man Of Her Dreams
by DraggonflyMaiden
Summary: [One Shot] Jena thought she was crazy, she dreamed about him every night. Couldn't get him out of her mind. But then he saw her... A short Jeff Hardy fic.PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I have no rights to the WWE or Jeff Hardy, unfortunately. PLEASE REVIEW

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jena was excited about being at the RAW show. But there was something else, she was nervous, nervous about seeing him. It was silly really she thought to herself, she even worried sometimes that she was being an obsessed fan. But deep down she knew it was more than that

she remembered the first time she had seen his face on her TV screen she had been 16 years old.

It had been on Monday night Raw and as soon as his face appeared on the TV screen, her eyes had flew open and her hand went to her mouth. Her brother had just laughed " OK sis calm down". And she had just laughed it off, but inside her head was spinning and her heart was racing.

She knew his face it was the man she had been dreaming about every night for the past year. But that wasn't possible was it? This was only his debut as one of the Hardy Boyz. That night she was finally able to put a name to the man who had haunted her dreams. Jeff Hardy. She never told anyone, not even her best friend. They would have thought she was crazy. She sometimes thought she was crazy. But when he was on her television screen she couldn't take her eyes off him. She still dreamed about him every night, his face was constantly imprinted in her mind.

Now as Jena sat at the show with her best friend Beth her mind was racing and her heart was pounding, she cheered and booed the other wrestlers. Relaxing a little and getting into the show, until his music hit. All she could do was stand up and stare as he ran by on his way to the ring. She watched every move he made with intensity, watched him as he flew through the air. When the match was over and he had won, she was still only able to stand and look as he slowly made his way up the ramp. Her heart was pounding, as he started to pass by her as she was standing by the railing along the ramp. Then suddenly he stopped as he locked eyes with her, and stood there for a moment their eyes never straying from each others. Until she was pushed away by the fans trying to get closer.

Was she imagining things? He looked as if he knew her, somehow recognized her.

She was lost in thought the rest of the show, she barely noticed Beth pull her out of her

seat and push her out into the crowd leaving the arena. She didn't hear Beth talking to her,

didn't feel the bitter wind as they were pushed outside of the arena by the moving crowd.

Then suddenly she felt a strong arm grab her wrist and pull her into the shadows.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jeff heard his music hit stood at the top of the ramp and did his thing before running down to the ring. He finished with the Swanton bomb, and slowly made his way back up the ramp catching his breath. Suddenly something made him look up, and that is when he saw her. The deep blue eyes, that he had dreamt about for nine years. She was there staring back at him, then suddenly she was gone, lost in the crowd of screaming fans. As he reached the locker room he grabbed the wall for support. She has stared back at him with such intensity. Was it possible? He had to know, he had to know who she was. The girl that had haunted his dreams. But there was no way, amongst thousands of people. Then an idea came to him, it was crazy but it was the only way.

The arena only had two exits and he knew which one she would use. He didn't bother to

change he just grabbed his leather jacket and ran outside ignoring his brother calling to him.

He went to where she would come out and fell back into the shadows to wait for her. He watched as hundreds of fans poured out of the arena, they couldn't see him in his dark location near the door. Then finally he saw her being pushed and lead by the crowd. He slipped from the shadows and grabbed her wrist pulled her back into his secret location with him. She was about to scream until she saw who it was then her breath caught in her throat. It was him!

"Jeff" she could barely whisper.

"What is your name?" He said, his breathing ragged

"Jena" she said not able to look away from his intense stare. "Its not possible."

"What's not possible?" he said his face barely an inch from hers.

"You know me?" She asked her heart pounding.

He just nodded his head, still holding onto her wrist like he was afraid to let her go.

She was barely able to breath, barely able to speak. " I dream about you." she whispered

"Everynight" he said

"How did you know." she said her voice almost breaking

"Me too, your in my head all the time. Your face...I can't get it out of my mind" he reached up and with the back of his hand caressed her cheek like he finally realized that she was real and he could touch her.

" I thought I was crazy." she said reaching up and touching his hand.

"No" he said as he stared at her lips, his thumb with its black painted nail slowing sliding over them feeling their softness.

Finally she reach up and touched his face, feeling the stubble under her fingertips. Her heart still pounding, butterflies in her stomach.

At that moment her cell phone rang. Knowing it was probably whoever she came with

Jeff said. "Please don't go."

Never letting her eyes stray from his she answered her cell phone. "Beth, no I'm fine. No I just ran into... someone I know. Don't wait for me. I'll find my way home. Bye."

Her eyes still locked into his as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, realizing how cold she must be in her demin skirt and black top.

He suddenly leaned down and captured her lips in a demanding kiss, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her and she slid her hands up his muscular arms smearing his body paint, then up is shoulders and around his neck. Sliding her fingers through his violet tinted hair, she let

out a slight moan as the kiss deepened. Finally they pulled apart from each other, only for sheer need of oxygen. Both panting, Jeff had his hands around her waist, still as if he was afraid to let her go. They both looked around realizing the arena parking lot was deserted.

"Will you come with me?" Jeff asked

" Yes" she answered not caring where they were going.

He took her hand and lead her around the arena to his car, and opened the door for her.

He slid in and turned the ignition, then they both reached for each others hands, and clasped them the whole way.

As they reach his hotel, he opened the door for her and took her hand as he led her through the lobby, into the elevator and up to his room.

As he closed the door he started to say. " I want you to know I don't usually bring home... I mean its just.. . I don't want you to go...you've been in my head. I feel like I've know you for so long."

She put her finger to his lips. "I know."

"I've been dreaming about you for nine years. I just want to know you."

"And I want to know you." She said sliding her hand up his chest "This seems so unreal."

With that he leaned down and taking her into a passionate kiss as he pick her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down never breaking the kiss as he lay on top of her, until he leaned up and pulled his shirt up over his head. As he did that Jena reached up running her hand over his chest, her fingers being tickled by his light swirls of chest hair. He smiled down at her then leaned down capturing her lips in another kiss.

Breaking away he said "these lips are just like I dreamed." as he lay on his side next to her on the bed. And started unbuttoning her shirt. He then pushed the material to the side, and started placing soft warm kisses on her neck and slowly working his way down. When he reached her bra he undid the front closure and began to tease her with his tongue. She moaned tangling her fingers in his hair. Pulling away he peeled the rest of her clothes from her, and continued to tease her with his tongue for what seemed like forever. Then slowly he got up locking eyes with her as he slid off his remaining clothes. When they finally joined, there was almost electricity as their bodies became one. And as they climaxed together Jena's eyes flew open and she wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck as he clung to her. Neither had ever experienced something so intense. And they both lay there trembling and holding each other. They made love all through the night.

And in the morning as the both lay there, Jena with her head on Jeff's strong chest, unable to

sleep and not wanting to let each other go.

Jeff finally said. "Jena, I know this is crazy, but I don't want you to leave. I have finally found you, and I don't want to let you go. Do you believe in fate?"

"Yes, and I don't want to go." she answered

"Then don't go." Jeff said as he slid his fingers lightly up and down her shoulder, suddenly turning to look at her. "Come with me... please."

Jena stared at him a smile playing on her lips, not believing what she was hearing. She needed a second to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Just then her phone rang.

Knowing who it was she reached for it.

"Hi Beth, I know I didn't come home last night. You really wouldn't believe it. Yes I'm fine."

Then suddenly a smile crossed her lips She knew it was crazy but..."Beth you are the best friend I could have ever had, and I just want you to know that I love you. Because I'm not coming home. Yes it is crazy. But I've met the man of my dreams, literally. I'll explain it all some other time. Love you, bye Beth."

As Jena looked up at Jeff he had a big smile on his face. Then he leaned down and kissed her a deep passionate kiss that sent tingles down to her toes. "You know I'm never gonna let you go now." He said with a grin.

Jena looked up at him and put her hand around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss as she whispered. "Good."


End file.
